


We Beg of You

by LilacChocolate, Toilichte



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Free!
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Body mutilation, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Horror, Kidnapping, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder, Stabbing, Suicide, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/pseuds/LilacChocolate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toilichte/pseuds/Toilichte
Summary: On Makoto and Haruka’s last day at school, Nagisa convinces all of their friends to perform the Sasabe Ever After Charm so they can be together forever. But the charm goes wrong, resulting in deadly consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

‘Are you ready?’

‘Not really.’

‘Let me turn the lights off.’

‘Nagisa-kun! Keep them on!’

‘But we need full immersion, Rei-chan.’

‘Students, let’s leave the lights on.’

Makoto sighed from where he was sat at his desk. Haruka was sat beside him and the two of them watched Rei, Nagisa, and Miho argue over the light switch. This wasn’t how he imagined his last day at Iwatobi High School would be. They were meant to be having a small goodbye party, since their three friends in second year hadn’t been able to attend the class party during the day, and neither had their friends from Samezuka Academy. But they weren’t here yet, and now Nagisa was trying to tell them a horror story in the dark. It was already 7pm, and it was raining. Did they really need the lights off?

‘Will you be okay if Nagisa tells a horror story?’ Haruka asked suddenly from beside him.

Makoto turned to Haruka with a smile. ‘I’ll be fine, Haru-chan. But thank you for asking.’

The raven-haired boy turned to face the window with a light blush on his cheeks.

Makoto leant on the palm of his hand as he stared at his best friend. How did he manage to be so beautiful all the time? It was no secret he was in love with Haruka. Well, it was to Haruka. And if they weren’t going to see each other after today, then Makoto would be telling him how he felt right now, but that wasn’t the case. They would be attending the same university in Tokyo, and they’d be sharing an apartment, too. And even if they didn’t end up as a couple, Makoto would make sure Haruka would be in his life forever.

The lights went off then and Makoto turned away from Haruka, facing the only light source in the room. It was the torch on Nagisa’s phone, which was held up to the blonde’s face, illuminating the hollows and contours from an odd angle.

‘It was a night, much like this-’

‘That is incredibly cliché, Nagisa-kun.’

Nagisa tutted. ‘Rei-chan, you’re supposed to be my boyfriend. Stop interrupting me.’ He cleared his throat. ‘As I was saying. It was a night, much like this. It was even raining. And it was here, roughly on this spot, but it wasn’t in the school. Before Iwatobi High School was built, on this same site stood Iwatobi’s Swim Club, but it was closed down after three boys were murdered.

‘The first boy to be killed was called Kirishima Ikuya. He had his tongue cut out. The second was Shiina Asahi, who had one of his eyeballs removed. And then finally, Hiyori Tono, who had his hand chopped off.

‘All of the boys were eight-years-old, and they were all murdered by their swimming coach: Goro Sasabe.’

‘Nagisa-kun, this story isn’t even true.’

‘It is actually.’

The lights turned back on and Makoto, Haruka, Rei, Nagisa, and Miho all covered their eyes for a moment, and when they were used to the light, they all looked over at the doorway to the classroom. Rin and Gou were stood there, looking very perturbed, and Sousuke, Momotarou, and Aiichiro were stood behind them, all of them holding presents.

Rin stepped into the room fully, glaring at Nagisa. ‘My dad was on a swim team with those three boys. The only reason he wasn’t murdered, too, was because he found his friend’s body parts in the coach’s desk drawer. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell that story again.’ The redhead shook his head and he turned and left the classroom. He really didn’t want to stay after having to listen to that.

‘Rin-senpai?’

He spun around and saw Aiichiro stood before him, his blue eyes wide with concern, and Sousuke, Momotarou, and Gou were watching them from the doorway.

‘Are you leaving?’ the younger boy asked.

Rin sighed and leant against the wall of the corridor. ‘I don’t particularly want to stay after listening to how my father was almost murdered.’

Aiichiro stepped closer to him. ‘I understand, Rin-senpai. I’d feel uncomfortable, too. But this may be your last chance to say goodbye to your friends all together like this before you all go your separate ways.’

Rin let out a little smile and ruffled the grey-haired boy’s hair. ‘Thanks, Ai. I’ll stay.’

Aiichiro beamed up at his senpai and watched as Rin entered the classroom along with Gou, Sousuke, and Momotarou, but he stayed in the corridor for a moments more. He needed to take in a few deep breaths to keep calm. For weeks now, Aiichiro had been planning to confess his feelings to his senpai, and he’d decided to do it tonight. He’d been in love with Rin for the past two years, and he really should have confessed sooner, since the redhead would be off to university in Australia soon, but he’d never had the courage before. But he had to do it tonight, before it was too late.

He took in another deep breath, then entered the classroom. Blazers and bags were scattered everywhere, and makeshift bunting in the shape of starfish was strung haphazardly across the top of the white board. There were a few presents on the teacher’s desk which was where Miho was sat, talking with Rin and Gou. Sousuke and Momotarou were flirting in hushed tones by the door, and Makoto and Haruka were still sat at their assigned desks, chatting. And Rei and Nagisa were stood in the middle of the room, arguing, like usual.

‘You should have done some more research before telling us that story, Nagisa-kun.’

‘I did loads! But I could find nothing in there about Rin-chan’s dad. I would never have told it otherwise. I’m not that insensitive.’

Miho rolled her eyes and stood up. ‘They really shouldn’t be arguing on the last day of school, not when the rest of you are leaving soon.’

Gou shrugged. ‘Rei and Nagisa always argue. That’s how they’ll always be, even today.’

The teacher sighed. ‘I suppose. But I don’t want to hear any more of their bickering. Try and get them to stop whilst I go downstairs and get the drinks.’

‘I’ll come with you,’ Gou said. ‘Seijuro will be here soon.’

Rin tutted. ‘Why did you invite him?’

‘Because he’s my boyfriend and your old captain. I wasn’t going to not invite him.’

Miho sighed again. ‘It’s fine. You stay here and spend some time with your friends, Kou. I’ll wait for Seijuro and show him upstairs.’

Gou smiled at her teacher as she left the room, then she turned to Rin, about to ask her brother why he disliked her boyfriend so much, but then Sousuke came over.

‘I’d stop flirting with Momotarou before his brother arrives,’ Rin said and Sousuke blushed.

‘I wasn’t flirting with him.’

‘Keep telling yourself that.’

Nagisa wandered over then with his head bowed. ‘Rin-chan, I’m sorry for telling that story. I knew it was true, but I didn’t realise your dad had anything to do with it. I would never have told it if I had known. But I did tell the story for a reason.’ Out of his blazer pocket, Nagisa brought out a paper doll. ‘I wanted to do this with everyone. It’s called the Sasabe Ever After Charm. He killed those three boys so they could be together forever. Even if we never get to meet up like this again, I want us to at least stay in touch.’

‘Nagisa-chi,’ Momotarou said, the whole room silent now as they listened. ‘A charm won’t make that happen.’

‘I know, but I just want to try and make sure we’ll be friends forever,’ Nagisa said with tears in his eyes.

Rei came over and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. ‘If it’ll put your mind at rest, then we’ll do it.’ He didn’t like believing in superstitions, but if it made his boyfriend happy, then he would do it.

Nagisa grinned. ‘We all need to stand in a circle.’

Momotarou went over immediately and Makoto got up, but Haruka stayed seated.

‘Come on, Haru-chan,’ the backstroke swimmer said.

Haruka sighed. ‘I don’t want to do it. It’s silly. I already know I’ll be with Makoto forever. I don’t need a stupid charm for that.’

Makoto blushed. ‘Well, you and I know that, but this is just to put Nagisa’s mind at rest. If you do it, then tomorrow I’ll pay for us to go to the city’s water park.’

Haruka stared at him for a moment, then he rolled his eyes and stood up. ‘Fine.’

Makoto smiled triumphantly and the two joined the circle.

‘Shouldn’t we wait for Seijuro?’ Gou asked,

Momotarou chuckled. ‘With the way onii-chan talks about you, I think he wants to propose to you when you finish high school. You won’t need a charm to stay in touch with him forever.’

Rin growled. ‘Seijuro is not marrying my sister!’

‘Good job you have no say in it then, you caveman,’ Gou said as she patted her brother on the shoulder. ‘Let’s get on with it then.’

‘Okay,’ Nagisa said, ‘ you all need to hold the doll, and after we finish the chant, you need to rip the doll. We should be left with nine pieces, and you need to keep the piece safe for the rest of your life or the charm will fail.’

‘The rest of our life?!’ Rei exclaimed. ‘Isn’t that a little bit much?’

The blond shrugged. ‘Those are the instructions. As for the chant, it’s done silently in your head, and you must say, “Sasabe, we beg of you”, once for everyone here, so nine times. If you do it more or less than nine times, the charm will fail. Got it?’

Rin sighed. ‘Chant “Sasabe, we beg of you” in your head nine times then rip. We got it.’

They all reached for the paper doll, each of them grabbing hold of a tiny section before looking at Nagisa.

‘Okay, on one, start chanting. Three, two, one…’

_Sasabe, we beg of you._

_Sasabe, we beg of you._

_Sasabe, we beg of you._

_Sasabe, we beg of you._

_Sasabe, we beg of you._

_Sasabe, we beg of you._

_Sasabe, we beg of you._

_Sasabe, we beg of you._

_Sasabe, we beg of you._

_…_

_Sasabe, we beg of you._

The paper ripped, leaving each teenager with a section of the doll.

Makoto stared down at his piece. He’d got the head of the doll. He held it out to Haruka. ‘Can you put this in your blazer pocket for now? Mine’s by my bag, and I’ll probably lose it before I get round to putting it in my wallet.’

Haruka rolled his eyes. ‘Fine. But you owe me mackerel now, too.’

Makoto smiled as he handed him the paper scrap. ‘Of course, Haru-chan.’

Momotarou clapped his hands together. ‘Now that’s done, shall we open presents?’ He went over to the teacher’s desk where he’d put his gift bags. He’d brought three, one for Makoto and Haruka, one for Rin, and one for Sousuke, of course. His heartbeat picked up at the thought of the older boy. He’d liked him for several months now, but he was nowhere near ready to confess his feelings for him yet. But it was fine. He still had time to do it.

‘I hope you like my present, Rin-senpai,’ Aiichiro said as he walked over to the desk, but just as the two boys grabbed the handles of their gift bags, the floor began to shake.

‘An earthquake?’ Gou asked as she took her phone out of her pocket. There was no notification giving the magnitude or epicentre. What was going on?

The vibrations got stronger and Rei pulled Nagisa over to him. ‘We should get under the desk.’

Makoto nodded as he put an arm around Haruka. Surprisingly, the other boy didn’t try to pull away. ‘I agree.’

Before any of them could move, the earthquake became even more intense, and all of the windows in the room smashed.

Gou screamed and everyone ducked for cover as the glass scattered everywhere and the rain poured into the room.

‘What the hell is going on?!’ Sousuke shouted from where he was crouched. Rin was beside him, but everyone else was no longer nearby. Makoto and Haruka were crouched under their desks, their arms around each other. Rei and Nagisa were in a similar position in the middle of the room, and Aiichiro, Gou, and Momotarou were huddled together by the teacher’s desk. All three of them had little cuts on their faces from the windows smashing, but all Sousuke saw was Momotarou in pain. He had to get to him, but as he went to crawl over to him, there was a loud _crack_. Sousuke looked down at the floor and his eyes widened when he saw that it had begun to split open, the thin line heading for the three youngest students. ‘Look out!’ he shouted, but it was too late.

The floor opened up and Gou fell through the gap first, followed by Aiichiro, then finally Momotarou. They all screamed as they plummeted down, but before Sousuke could make a move to save any of them, he blacked out, as did everyone else.

…

Miho stood at the school entrance with a tray full of drinks and she smiled as Mikoshiba Seijuro dashed over to her in the rain.

‘Do you need to borrow a towel?’ she asked when he got close enough.

The former captain shook his head as he ran a hand through his red hair. ‘No, I’ll be fine. I was hoping it would stop by the time my train got in. Apparently not. It’s nice to see you again.’

Miho smiled. ‘You, too. Gou’s very excited to reunite with you.’

Seijuro grinned at the mention of his girlfriend. ‘Me, too.’ He had only arrived back from university for the summer yesterday and had yet to meet up with his girlfriend. ‘Where is she?’

‘On the third floor. I’ll show you up.’

The two walked through the school in silence. They didn’t know each other all that well and Miho didn’t want to make things awkward. They approached the classroom and Miho opened the door, but as the pair stood in the hall, looking into the room, they were both struck with confusion.

What on earth were they doing here? It was 7pm and it was the last day of school for the academic year. They had no reason to be here.

Miho stepped into the classroom, the tray of eleven drinks still in her hands. There were bags and blazers scattered all over the room, as well as some presents on the teacher’s desk, but there were no students at all. Who would leave all of their belongings here on the last day of school?

Seijuro looked over at Miho. He knew that he knew her. But how did he? He didn’t know anyone who attended Iwatobi High School. He had no reason to know her. He took out of his phone, hoping there would be a reminder on his calendar, but he didn’t even get as far as unlocking it. The screensaver was a picture of him, led against white sheets, leaning over to kiss someone. But that someone wasn’t there. There was just a gap. He leant against the wall with a hand held to his head, and Miho was in a similar position by the teacher’s desk.

What on earth was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Haruka wake up somewhere... different.

Haruka groaned as he woke up and his hands went straight to his head. It was throbbing, but there was no blood. Not that he could feel, anyway.

He opened his eyes slowly, then blinked a few times. He knew what the ceiling in his classroom looked like at Iwatobi High School. He spent enough time staring at it. And it certainly wasn’t covered in damp and splattered with blood.

He sat up slowly, groaning quietly, and looked at his surroundings. He was in a classroom, not all that dissimilar from his classroom in Iwatobi. There were desks and chairs everywhere, but on the walls were a few anatomical posters, and on the teacher’s desk was half of a mannequin, showing all of the organs. And Makoto was led on the floor a few metres away from him.

The raven haired-boy crawled over to him slowly, feeling all of his bones creak. God, his body hurt so much, but he couldn’t stop now. He had to get to Makoto. They were goodness knows where and Makoto looked like he wasn’t even breathing. Haruka felt his own breath catch in his throat at his thought. They’d already had a near miss last year, when they had been training on those islands. He wouldn’t let it happen again. He _couldn’t._ He couldn’t die. Not Makoto, not his best friend, not the man he loved.

Haruka groaned again. He was in so much pain, but he forced himself to keep going. Rin was the only one who knew about his feelings for Makoto, but, to be fair, Haruka tried not to make how he felt too obvious, just in case Makoto figured it out. He didn’t want his best friend knowing in case it ruined their relationship. He couldn’t stand to not have Makoto by his side in Tokyo just because things got awkward between them.

He finally made it to Makoto’s side and immediately, he pressed his fingers to the other’s neck. He felt nothing for a moment, then… Haruka breathed out a sigh of relief. He had a pulse. Makoto was alive.

After blinking away the tears that he hadn’t realised had formed in his eyes, he shook Makoto’s shoulders lightly and the taller boy woke up, also groaning as he did.

‘Haru?’ he whispered.

‘It’s okay, I’m here,’ the raven-haired boy said, taking Makoto’s hand in his.

The green-eyed boy tried to sit up, but he fell back down with a grunt. ‘Where are we?’ he asked, briefly scanning the room from where he was led.

‘I don’t know. Come on, I know it hurts, but we need to stand up.’

Makoto nodded and groaned as he sat up. ‘Why are we in so much pain?’

‘I don’t know that either. Let’s help each other stand up.’

The two boys joined their hands, and slowly, with shaking limbs, they stood up together; Makoto groaning, Haruka whimpering.

‘I feel like that was one of the hardest things I’ve ever done,’ Makoto said, quickly letting go of Haruka’s hands. If he hadn’t let go, he would have wrapped his arms Haruka’s waist under the guise of needing extra support. But he wouldn’t let himself.

Haruka nodded in agreement, then he started to wander around the classroom. Windows lined one wall, but Haruka couldn’t see anything out of them: it was completely pitch black. The floorboards were a navy blue colour, but no matter how Haruka walked over them, they didn’t creak. It was odd.

‘Haru…’

The raven-haired boy turned around and saw that Makoto was stood by the chalkboard and was reading a notice on the wall next to it.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘Read this.’

Makoto’s voice was low and quiet, and after years of practice, Haruka knew that tone meant he was frightened. He hurried over as quickly as his sore body would allow him to and read the notice.

_Iwatobi Swim Club – Final Notice of Closure_

_We regret to inform you that Iwatobi Swim Club will close its doors for the final time at the end of this week._

_As some of you may know, the closure is due to the loss of three of our swimmers; Kirishima Ikuya, Shiina Asahi, and Tono Hiyori. We are heartbroken that these talented young boys lost their lives at our swim club, and we see it as only fit to close down. We hope you understand and join us in remembering the lives lost here._

_Thank you._

‘Are we really there?’ Makoto asked. ‘At the swim club? It’s exactly like the story Nagisa told.’

‘No,’ Haruka said. He refused to believe that they’d been transported to a swim club that had been demolished years ago. ‘It’s not. Nagisa will just be playing a prank on us. Come on.’

Haruka led the way to the door. Makoto followed him, and after a moment of just staring at is, the taller boy opened it.

Outside was a normal looking corridor. There was nothing odd about it. The windows were still pitch black and the floor was still blue. But there was a strange smell. Both boys looked down slowly, and on the floor was a pile of bones and flesh.

Both boys screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa tries to diffuse the situation with Rei.

Nagisa forced himself to sit up, doing his best to ignore nausea creeping up his burning throat. He opened his eyes with difficulty, the dim light in the room still too bright for his unadjusted eyes, and recognised nothing but his boyfriend reading something posted to a noticeboard. The rest of the room was dismal, with dark green carpeting. The only dash of colour that Nagisa could see came from the anatomical mannequins lined up against the wall and the biology posters.

He moved his hand to rub at his aching neck, accidentally battering a grotesque plastic liver out of the way and notifying Rei of his awakening.

‘Nagisa-kun! Don’t sit up so quickly!’

Nagisa could hear the floorboards creak warningly as Rei approached and glanced up to see his boyfriend’s focused expression. Instead of moving, he resigned himself to his fate and allowed Rei to check his injuries for him.

‘What’s going on, Rei-chan? Where are we?’

‘Hush a while, let me concentrate.’

Nagisa kept his eyes open as Rei pushed his fingers methodically through his hair. He noted how his eyebrows curved into a scowl, how his lips pursed with annoyance.

‘Rei-chan?’

‘I said be quiet.’

Nagisa winced and slapped Rei’s hand away, both in offence at the harsh tone Rei had adopted and in pain.

‘You’ve got a lump. I imagine you’re concussed.’

With that, Rei moved away from him swiftly to reclaim his place at a noticeboard on the wall.

‘Rei?’ Nagisa hesitantly began, ‘What are you looking at? Where are we?’

‘Iwatobi Swim Club.’

Nagisa shook his head as if he had misheard him.

‘Sorry, what?’

‘Iwatobi. Swim. Club.’ Rei dragged out each syllable, emphasised each sound. It made Nagisa’s blood boil inexplicably.

‘I’m not an _idiot_ , Rei. I mean what do you mean?’

Like a flash, Rei turned on Nagisa, teeth bared like an animal. ‘You tell me, Nagisa. Since you’re the expert on this kind of thing.’

Nagisa pushed himself back over the mottled green carpet, clattering over a plastic heart and an empty mannequin corpse as Rei approached.

‘This is because of your recklessness! Your- your occultish obsession and your-’

‘Occultish isn’t a word, Rei-chan.’

Nagisa’s attempt at lightening the mood was clearly interpreted as an act of defiance as Rei stopped dead in his tracks. Nagisa could see his chest rise and fall with each shuddering breath of anger as, underneath the both of them, the ground creaked and groaned.

‘Look, Rei-chan, I don’t have a clue what’s going on but please can you calm down? Let’s sit somewhere that doesn’t sound like it’s going to collapse at any second and talk this through. Okay? Please?’

Rei paused for a moment, took a deep breath through his nose and returned to the noticeboard. ‘Here. It’s a closure notice for this place.’

Nagisa clambered to his feet and joined Rei’s side, skimming over the notice. ‘No way… Ikuya, Asahi, and Hiyori. Those are the- Those are the kids that…’

‘Yes, Nagisa.’

Nagisa gulped around the lump in his throat, skin crawling with adrenaline and fear.

‘I can fix this. I can’t even figure out how any of this is real but I can fix this Rei-chan. I promise.’

Rei barely turned to look at him, but Nagisa could feel that he had his full attention.

‘We just need to find the others. Okay? We’ve all got our papers and we can redo the charm and get out of here. For now, you’ve got to chill out.’

Rei rolled his eyes and moved to turn away but Nagisa grabbed his hand before he got the chance to.

‘Rei-chan. Look at me.’

Begrudgingly, Rei turned to him but kept his eyes trained on the floor.

‘If we’re stuck here you’ve got to stay calm. All we have here is each other.’

With a final deep breath, Rei closed his eyes and nodded slowly, ‘I’m sorry, Nagisa-kun. I really don’t know what came over me. I shouldn’t have been so rude.’

Nagisa chuckled gently and squeezed both his hands. There’s the Rei he knew. ‘Stressful times, I know. But stay with me, and we’ll make it out okay.’

Rei nodded slowly, finally glancing up to meet Nagisa’s eyes. He leant down to kiss Nagisa’s forehead and pulled him into a warm, comforting hug.

Nagisa smiled to himself softly, but a voice in the back of his head wouldn’t stop chanting.

_This won't end well._


End file.
